dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Odin
Odin (オーディン), also known as God of Asgard '(アスガードの神'') and '''Omni-King Odin (オムニキングオーディン) is the King of Asgard, The God of War, Wisdom, Knowledge, Sorcery, Healing and Royalty and is the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings in a multiverse. Odin also serves as the secondary leader of the Three Kings of the Gods, only behind Zeus and serves as one of the second in command to Goku. Odin is the father of Thor and Loki and is the protector of the Nine Realms. He is also one of the Omni-Kings, alongside Goku, Michael, Zeus, Zeno, Izanagi, Juno and Amun-Ra. Odin is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Unlike the other Omni-Kings (especially that of Goku, Zeno, Michael, Amun-Ra, Juno, Izanagi and Zeus), Odin has a rougher nature, being far more egotistical and materialistic than his fellow Omni-Kings. He is constantly gloating to Zeus and Zeno that his multiverse is the greatest in the Omniverse and shows complete arrogance in his abilities. He is described by Zeus and Vegeta as the ultimate personification of a warrior's pride as Odin does not tolerate cowardice or failure, even if it means destroying a single universe in order to accomplish that goal. Ultimately, his self-centeredness views himself above the other Omni-King, finding his time wasted in meetings with them. Needless to say, his demeanor is unapproved by other Omni-King. It is also stated by Goku that Odin is the most irresponsible out of all the Omni-Kings, as he destroyed six of the twenty-one universes after getting extremely angry from the Frost Giants and was about to fight Zeus in the Seventh Universe. Odin is also extremely perverted, even more so than Zeus and doesn't show any shame of it. Odin seems to take enjoyment in harassing the Spirits. He also has a tendency to make fun of his son Thor, who greatly disproves of his perverted antics. As the Norse God of War, Odin is very arrogant as he constantly mocks the Asgardian Gods for their inferior fighting capabilities compared to his and also seems to be show resentment towards Shido. Odin also relished in combat, as he loves fighting. While despite his numerous amount of negative qualities, Odin is very wise and honorable, due to his status as the God of Wisdom. He also cares about his sons Thor, Baldur and also his wife Frigga. He also shows great knowledge towards the Asgardian Civilization. Odin is also visibly disgusted and appalled at the monstrous actions of Erion. Odin is a also a very patient, just, noble and wise King of all from the 6th multiverse. He strives to maintain the peace between the Nine Realms and is thoughtful of the lives of the innocent lives throughout the 13 multiverses, due to his status as a Omni-King. Despite his resentment, Odin also shows great respect to Shido because of his kindness and courage in battle. Odin is also a sincere and passionate seeker of knowledge as he seeks to gain wisdom from all the Nine realms. He is also very fatherly as he takes on a mentor-like role to Shido and also bestows on him great wisdom. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Odin is the most powerful being of the 6th multiverse, the strongest being in Norse Mythology and is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Odin is also noticeably weaker than Zeus, Zeno, Juno, Amun-Ra, Michael and Goku, but stronger than Izanagi. But despite this, Odin is an still extremely powerful Omni-King as he is said to have the power to easily defeat Erion in combat. Odin is also one of the few beings that Loki greatly fears. Vegeta states if Odin felt like it, he could wipe out all 15 universes of the 6th multiverse in an instant. According to the Grand Priest, there used to be 21 universes but Odin destroyed 5 of them when he was in an angry mood. Odin is the single most important person in the 3rd multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Odin's power as an Omni-King pales in comparison with Goku, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Odin may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. Odin's power is said to be weaker than Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7 form, Juno the Omni-King of the 4th Multiverse, but more powerful than Izanagi the Omni-King of the 9th multiverse. His power level is about 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Odin is the most powerful being in Asgard, Valhalla and the 6th multiverse. However he is weaker than Goku, Zeno, Michael, Juno and Zeus and is physically equal to that of Izanagi. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Odin is not as fast as Zeus, Izanagi and Juno. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the King of Asgard unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 6th multiverse. However, Odin is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. It is stated by Zeno that Zeus and Michael can defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''War Manipulation: As the Norse God of War, Odin has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how he progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Odin is naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. War Inducement: As the Norse God of War, Odin can induce war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power Odin has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. Enhanced Wisdom: As the Norse God of Wisdom, Odin possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. Omni-Magic Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Users are also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin can manipulate the entire 6th multiverse and everything within. Multiverse Recreation: '''As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to his wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. '''Norse God Physiology: As the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse, Odin has the standard abilities of a Norse Deity, but to a far greater extent. Odin is stronger than all of the Norse deities as well as other mythological deities, as such he is the most powerful god of all time, only surpassed by Zeus, Zeno, Izanagi, Amun-Ra, Juno, Michael and Goku. Techniques Speed and Movements * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Odin can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Odin is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Magic Materialization - Odin is able to produce a large fortress from the ground on an distant planet just by a wave of his hand and can summon mystical weapons for Shido just by thinking about it. Energy-Based Techniques * Flight - The Ability to take with/or without the use of Ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Odin's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - The Ability to create anything and everything in a multiverse. Odin uses this technique to recreate anything and everything in the 6th Multiverse. * Mimisbrunnr '''- Odin fires a large energy vision blast from his eye which sends his opponent flying throughout every reality in the Nine Realms and then catches his opponent in which he fires a energy wave sending them to earth. * '''The Spear of Gungnir - Odin uses Gungnir in which he fires a light blue to bluish-green energy wave from his spear. * Odinforce '''- Odin lights a spark of energy on both his hands. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a large moon and is thrown towards the target, engulfing the planet. This is Odin's strongest technique. Transformation Ultra Instinct Odin achieved this form, after Michael and Zeus taught it to him. In this state, Odin's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Odin can fight on par with Izanagi in his Ultra Instinct form and can hold his own against Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7: Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Odin and Goku - Odin is fiercly loyal and terrified of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13th multiverses. Odin is very respectful towards Goku and doesn't show any disloyalty towards him. Odin and Zeus '''- Odin shares a rivalry towards Zeus and wants to surpass him at any cost. Zeus doesn't seem to take this rivalry seriously. But despite this, Odin respects Zeus and will always aid him in battle. '''Odin and Shido - At first Odin doesn't seem to think much of Shido, seeing him as a weakling. However when he was revealed to be Goku's son and after seeing his power, Odin began to have respect for him and started treating him with kindness. Also, Odin became one of the mentors towards Shido and starts teaching him about wisdom. Odin and Izanagi - Izanagi shares a rivalry with Odin and will often bicker at him in every moment. Izanagi is also very teasing towards him, often mocking him at every chance. Odin will also be very annoyed with him. But despite their animosity, Odin and Izanagi do show respect towards each other. Odin and Juno - Odin seems to get along well with Juno and they also seems to share a friendly rivalry with each other. Juno also seems to be one of the few Omni-Kings Odin listens to alongside Goku and doesn't share any contempt towards her. Odin and Amun-Ra - Odin does seem to get along well with Amun-Ra, but does seem to get annoyed with Amun-Ra's sarcasm. Amun-Ra is also very polite towards him, but did tell him to be quiet when he was getting into an argument with Izanagi. Odin and Loki '''- Loki holds an immense dislike towards Odin for lying to him for his entire life and makes it his life-goal to overthrow him and become the New Omni-King of the 6th Multiverse. Odin wanted to redeem Loki for his actions but said he was too far gone and wanted to stop him at all costs. '''Odin and Michael - Michael seems to be one of the few people that Odin listens to and also the one of the only two people he doesn't fight with along with Goku. Michael also appears to be annoyed with Odin's arrogance, but is still friends with him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King